


Her dark angel

by sakura_no_tenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_no_tenshi/pseuds/sakura_no_tenshi
Summary: Being born into a powerful clan isn't all that great especially if you're the second born and unwanted. After the death of her older brother Sakura never thought she would find love or a family again,she was wrong. After a betrayal she leaves the village she fought for and joins the man she loves. Konoha better be ready because Sakura is going to show them there is truth to the old saying Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. the first meeting

I remember meeting him on our first c-rank mission. We were escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves, where he was going to build a bridge.

Sakura p.o.v

"Kakashi sensei I have a really bad feeling right now." I whispered

"I know Sakura I feel it too." Kakashi whispered back

Right after we finished talking two ninja came out of a rain puddle. One went for Kakashi, the other went for the bridge builder.

"Kakashi sensei!!!" We all yelled

"Protect the bridge builder." He yelled while fighting the first ninja

That was when I noticed the second ninja headed for Tazuna. I ran in front of Tazuna with my kunai ready.

Before I could react Sasuke was in front of me deflecting the ninjas attack.

"Sasuke why did you do that?" I asked

"Because we both know you're too weak to do anything." Sasuke said

When he said that something in me just snapped.

"You know what Sasuke I have had enough of you and your arrogant attitude. You think you're better than everyone else, that everyone is not as strong as you, and that everyone is below you." I screamed before smacking him across the face and storming off.

"Way to go teme." Naruto said

With Sakura:

After storming off I wandered around and eventually found a clearing with a beautiful waterfall.

"Stupid arrogant Uchiha." I muttered

I looked around and saw a beautiful sight. A crystal clear waterfall leading to a crystal clear lake. At the ledge of the lake was a small crimson bridge leading to a small island in the center of the lake. On the island were two large sakura trees, two large branches one from each tree held up a swing.

"Wow this is amazing." I said

I walked across the small crimson bridge and sat down on the swing.

I was so deep in thought about being the weak link in my team, that I almost didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. I thought it was either Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi coming to tell me to come back to camp, so I didn't look up. When the person stopped in front of me I realized that it wasn't my teammates or my sensei. That was when he spoke in a child like voice.

"Tobi sees a pretty lady with pink hair." He said

I looked up at him. He had spiky black hair, an orange spiral mask with one eye hole, and a black cloak with crimson clouds printed on it.

"Tobi's name is Tobi what's yours?" He asked

"Sakura Haruno." I spoke

"Why is such a pretty lady all by herself?" Tobi asked

"I smacked my teammate and ran off." I said

He had sat down next to me with his legs crossed and his back against the tree.

"Why did you smack him?" Tobi asked

"Because I'm sick of him calling me weak." I said

"Why does he call you weak?" Tobi asked

"Because I am, but it's not my fault." I said

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan, Naruto has the Kyūbi in him, and Kakashi is know as the Copy cat ninja because of his sharingan eye. But all I have is my knowledge and the legacy of my dead clan, how will that ever help me." I said

"You're sensei doesn't help you?" Tobi asked

"No all I learned was tree climbing and water walking, in his eyes I'm not as important as the sharingan or the Kyūbi." I said

"Tobi thinks your sensei is a jerk." Tobi said

"He is Tobi" I told him

That was when I heard Naruto calling my name.

"I have to go Tobi" I told him

When I didn't get an answer I looked over and he wasn't there anymore. He was fast very fast.

"Sakura chan!!!" Naruto yelled

Naruto came through the trees with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna behind him.

"Wow this place is amazing." Naruto said

"I know right." I said

"Sakura." Kakashi said

"What?" I asked

"Sasuke has something he would like to say to you." Kakashi said

I turned to look at Sasuke and nearly fell over laughing. He looked like he had swallowed a lemon, his lips were puckered into a pout. He was obviously forced to put aside his pride and apologize.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi sensei, I don't want a forced apology I want an honest one." I said

We made camp where we were. I kept thinking about Tobi until I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Little did I know I would be seeing him again. And the dark secret he held behind his mask.


	2. Meet the sand siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of Sakura's secrets are revealed in this chapter but the rest will be revealed in chapter five.

We had returned to the village two weeks later, and the hostility and tension between me and Sasuke hadn't gone away it had gotten worse.

One day me and Naruto were walking down the street with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Konohamaru ran ahead right into some ninja from Suna.

"Watch where you're going you little punk." Kankuro said

Naruto started running his mouth telling him to put Konohamaru down, I was about to say something when a rock hit Kankuro in the hand. I looked up and saw Sasuke sitting in a tree.

"What are you outsiders doing in our village?" Sasuke asked

"They're here for the chunin exams." I said

"What are you talking about Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

"The chunin exams happen every six months, genin teams of three enter. They go through three stages, a written exam, a survival exam, and then a combat exam. The winners of the final exam go on to become chunin." I said

"Wow pinky you actually have a brain behind that big forehead." Kankuro said

"Do you want to repeat that doll boy?" I snarled

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered

I turned around and glared at the sand nin. I was about to punch him in the face when someone interrupted me.

"Kankuro stop this you are a disgrace to our village." A cold voice said

I looked up in the trees. Standing across from Sasuke stood a boy with blood red hair, cold jade eyes that had black rings around them, and a blood red kanji for love on his forehead. He also wore a big gourd strapped to his back.

"Gaara." Temari and Kankuro spoke

"You have a demon in you." I said looking at Gaara

"Yes I do, how did you know?" Gaara asked

"My heritage." I said

"What's you heritage Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

"I'll tell you later we're late for training." I said

"That's right Kakashi sensei wanted to meet us." Naruto said

I turned and looked at the sand siblings.

"I guess we'll see you guys in the chunin exams." I said

"See you then pinky." Kankuro said

We watched them leave before heading to the training grounds. Once we arrived at the training grounds Naruto and Sasuke turned and looked at me.

"What is your heritage Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"My brother was a guardian and so am I." I said

"I didn't know you had a brother Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Yeah I did, he was four years older than me. He was murdered by sound nin two years ago." I said with sad eyes

Sasuke's p.o.v:

Wow looks like Sakura does know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Looks like her brother's death still haunts her.

"What rank was he?" I asked

"Anbu captain." Sakura said

"What was his name?" I asked

"Kai Haruno." Sakura said

Naruto's p.o.v:

Poor Sakura chan she misses her brother a lot. I wonder why they killed him.

"What I don't get is why they killed him." I said

"They killed him because he wouldn't join him." Sakura said

"Why would they want him to join them?" I asked

"Because they wanted something that the Akatsuki didn't and that is a guardian." Sakura said

Sakura's p.o.v:

"What can a guardian do?" Sasuke asked

"A guardian is able to track and locate demons, but me and my brother could do so much more." I told him

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"We are able to bring demons here from their realm to ours, we are able to seal them into humans and take them out whenever. We can track and locate them, and we are able to control them." I said

"There is something else isn't there?" Sasuke asked

"Yes unlike the other guardians me and my brother are guardians of the tailed beast." I said

"Why would Orochimaru want a guardian?" Naruto asked

"He figured if he could have a guardian in his ranks he could wage war and take over the shinobi nations." I said

"So basically he wants power." Naruto said

"Pretty much." I said

"There is something else that is bugging me." Sasuke said

"What?" I asked him

"Why kill his team." Sasuke said

"Simple. He didn't want any information getting out." I said

After that the conversation tampered off and Kakashi arrived for the days training. After training was complete and we were ready to head home Kakashi stopped us.

"Be here at seven a.m tomorrow I have something important to tell you three." Kakashi said

"Alright sensei." We said


	3. Team seven's final fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher's should never play favorites and Sasuke should learn to shut his mouth.

Sasuke's p.o.v:

"Man when is Kakashi sensei going to get here." Naruto complained

"Shut up Naruto." I said

"Humph why should I?" Naruto asked

"Because you're going to wake up Sakura." I said

That was when he looked down and noticed Sakura asleep next to me.

"Hello my young students." Kakashi said

"You're late." Naruto yelled

"Damn it Naruto shut up." I hissed

"Face it he doesn't know how to shut up." A tired voice said

I looked down to see a half awake Sakura glaring at Naruto.

Sakura's p.o.v:

I go to bed at three o'clock in the morning, get up three hours later to get ready for training, decide to go to sleep while waiting for Kakashi sensei only to get woken up by a blonde moron.

"Naruto learn to shut up when people are sleeping." I said

"Sorry Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What's up Kakashi sensei?" I asked

"I have entered you three in the chunin exams." Kakashi said

"Alright thanks Kakashi sensei." Naruto yelled

"Naruto shut up." I yelled

"What's got you so grouchy?" Kakashi asked

"I only have three hours of sleep in me." I said

"How come you only have three hours of sleep in you?" Kakashi asked

"Because I had to deal with my guardian responsibilities last night." I said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"I got a call from a friend of mine last night, some demons have been going missing, their human containers as well." I said

"That's not good." Naruto said

"No it's not." I said

"So when are the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked

"In one month." Kakashi said

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." We all said

"Naruto I have set up a trainer for you his name is Jiraiya and Sasuke I will be training you." Kakashi said

"What about me Kakashi sensei?" I asked

"You'll have to find your own trainer Sakura." Kakashi said

That was the first crack at my trust in my sensei and my trust in my loyalty to Konoha.

"Whatever Hatake." I said and walked away

I was so sick of him playing favorites. He always chose the boys over me. As I walked away I heard Sasuke mutter something, I stopped walking and turned around.

"You wanna repeat that Uchiha." I said in a cold tone

"I said you're better off quitting and letting us get a real teammate, one that we don't need to protect all the time." Sasuke said

"You know you keep saying that I'm weak, but I'm not the one who was to weak to stop my brother from killing my clan." I said

Sasuke's eyes turned into the sharingan and narrowed. As I walked away he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"At least my brother is still alive." Sasuke said

After he said that something in me snapped, the next thing I knew I was on top of Sasuke with my hands around his throat choking him and Naruto and Kakashi are trying to pull me off. They eventually did pull me off of a red faced Sasuke.

"Say something about my brother again and next time I'll kill you." I snarled

"Sakura enough." Kakashi said

When Kakashi didn't say anything to Sasuke that was the second crack to my trust and loyalty to Konoha.

"No it's not enough Kakashi maybe I should request a team change so I don't have a stuck up asshole for a teammate or a sensei that plays favorites." I said and with that I body flickered away

I flickered to the hokage tower.

"Is Hokage sama in?" I asked

"Yes he is, you can go in." She said

"Thank you." I said

I walked into the room and saw Sarutobi sama sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Ah Sakura what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked

"I would like to change teams." I said


	4. New team or not

"I would like to change teams." I said

"Why is that?" Sarutobi asked

"Because I am sick of Sasuke's attitude, him calling me weak all the time. And I'm sick of Kakashi playing favorites." I said

"What do you mean playing favorites?" Sarutobi asked

"All he has taught me is tree climbing and walking on water. He set up trainers for Naruto and Sasuke for the upcoming chunin exams but not for me, and he doesn't say anything when Sasuke calls me weak he just reads his stupid book." I told him

"Well I can't put you on a different team this close to the exams." Sarutobi said

"I see." I said

I was about to leave when he said something that caught my attention.

"I may not be able to put you in a different team, but I can set you up with a few trainers." Sarutobi said

"That would be great, thank you Hokage sama." I said

"You're welcome Sakura." Sarutobi said

I left the tower and headed home. I was three blocks away from my house when I saw my team.

"Oh great." I muttered

I just kept walking hoping they wouldn't say anything. I got my wish, they walked past me like I wasn't even there.

"Whatever." I muttered

Kakashi's p.o.v:

After Sakura disappeared I decided that it would be better for her to be on a different team.

"I think we should go talk to Hokage sama." I said

"Kakashi sensei what did Sakura chan mean when she said you were playing favorites?" Naruto asked

"She means that I favor you and Sasuke more than her." I told him

"Do you really think she'll change teams?" Sasuke asked

"I really don't know Sasuke." I said

Five minutes later and anbu member popped in.

"Hokage sama wishes to see you." The anbu said

"We'll be there." I said

The anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let's go boys the Hokage wants to see us." I told them

"Cool maybe we'll get a new mission." Naruto yelled

We left the training ground and headed towards the Hokage tower. On our way there we saw Sakura coming from the Hokage tower. We kept quite as we walked by her not wanting to spark her temper. We entered the tower, the Hokage's assistant told us to go on in.

"You called for us Hokage sama?" I asked

"Yes. I would like to know why Sakura Haruno has requested to change teams." Sarutobi said

"I think it would be best if Sasuke told you." I said

Sasuke p.o.v:

"It started on our mission to the Land of Waves. Two ninjas attacked us, one went for Kakashi the other for Tazuna. Sakura was in front of Tazuna with her kunai ready, I flashed in front of her and took the ninja out. She asked why I stepped in front of her and I told her point blank she's weak." I said

"How did she react?" Sarutobi asked

"She said she had enough of my arrogant attitude, thinking I was better than everybody else, that everyone is weaker and below me. She slapped me across the face and stormed off." I said

"I see Kakashi what did you do?" Sarutobi asked

"Nothing I just let her go cool down for a few hours, and then went to find her." Kakashi said

"I see anything else?" Sarutobi asked

"Two days ago Sakura told us that she had an older brother is that true?" Kakashi asked

"Yes it is he was killed by Orochimaru." Sarutobi said

"That was brought up in the most recent fight, this time it got physical." Kakashi said

"How physical are we talking about?" Sarutobi asked

"She tried to strangle me." I told him

"Sakura is very sensitive about her brother." Sarutobi said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because her brother was the only one who cared about her." Sarutobi said

"Why just her brother?" Naruto asked

"Did you ever wonder why you never saw Sakura's parents?" Sarutobi asked

"We always thought that they were busy on missions and stuff." Naruto said

"No that isn't the case." Sarutobi said

Me, Naruto, and Kakashi looked at the Hokage with pure curiosity. I always thought that Sakura had the perfect family I guess I was wrong.

"Then where have they been all this time?" Kakashi asked

"Dead. They've been dead since she was ten." Sarutobi said

"How?" Kakashi asked

"Orochimaru. I think it's time you learned about Sakura's past." Sarutobi said


	5. Sakura's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's past is completely revealed in this chapter.

"The Haruno clan was a guardian clan. Each member was a guardian of a different demon. Ryu and his wife Saya were the leaders of the clan, they were also Kai and Sakura's parents." Sarutobi started

"What's a guardian." Naruto asked

"It is someone that watches over and protects that specific demon keeping it from harm." Sarutobi said

"Oh." Naruto said

"When Kai was born Ryu noticed a birthmark on Kai's left palm. It was the kanji for tails, Ryu knew right away that his son was a guardian of the tailed demons. Kai was a prodigy, he graduated the academy at the age of nine, chunin at the age of eleven, and anbu captain at the age of fourteen. He had been trained with his guardian abilities at a young age." Sarutobi said

"How old was Kai when Sakura was born?" I asked

"Kai was four when Sakura was born, she had the same birthmark as Kai except hers is on her abdomen. Ryu never cared about Sakura all he saw was Kai. Saya never wanted another child, she only kept Sakura because the clan didn't approve of abortion or adoption. Ryu Ignored Sakura favoring Kai, while Saya neglected and abused Sakura. This caused Sakura to resent Kai, she resented him because Ryu gave all his attention to Kai and none to her. Kai started to notice that Sakura was starting to resent him so he decided to start spending time with her even if it was against their parents wishes. He started taking her with him to his team meetings and training sessions, and when she was old enough he took her to the academy and started training her with her guardian abilities." Sarutobi said

"What happened the night Kai was murdered?" I asked

"Kai was out training, Sakura wasn't with him because she was sick. Sakura was in her room sleeping when she heard several thumps. She came out of her room to see what was going on, when she heard her father arguing with someone. She heard another thump followed by her mother screaming. She went to the top of the stairs to see what was going on, what she saw scared her to death. Sakura saw her grandparents dead, her parents dead and blood everywhere. Orochimaru stood over their dead bodies with a bloody blade in his hand. Sakura ran back to her room and climbed out her bedroom window, she ran to find Kai and tell him what happened. Her and Kai went back to see if anyone survived, but nobody did Orochimaru made sure of that." Sarutobi said

"Why did he kill them?" Kakashi asked

"Because they refused to give him Kai." Sarutobi said

"What happened when Kai was killed?" I asked

"It was eight months after the massacre of the Haruno clan, Kai had just been promoted to anbu captain and was sent on a mission to search an abandoned base that we believed belonged to the Akatsuki. Turns out It wasn't the Akatsuki and it wasn't abandoned, it was Orochimaru. He abducted Kai and his team, he told Kai that if he didn't join him his team would die. He refused, his team was tortured and then killed. Knowing Kai would never join him, he decided to get all the information on Konoha that he could from Kai and then killed him. After killing Kai and his team they abandoned the base, when Kai and his team never came back I sent a team there and they found the bodies. Sakura was devastated." Sarutobi said

"Are you going to put Sakura chan on another team?" Naruto asked

"Like I told Sakura I can't put her on a different team this close to the chunin exams." Sarutobi said

"So Sakura chan is going to stay on team seven." Naruto said

"Yes she is." Sarutobi said

"Thank you Hokage sama." Kakashi said

"One other thing Kakashi, stop playing favorites." Sarutobi said

"Hai Hokage sama." Kakashi said

Sakura p.o.v:

I sat out on the edge of my balcony looking out at the night sky think about my brother. In my hands was a gold heart shaped locket, inside the locket was a picture of me and my brother on my tenth birthday, the day he gave me the locket. Tomorrow would be two years since his death. I opened the locket and traced the picture of my brother, letting the tears stream down my face.

"I miss you brother." I whispered

I knew I needed to get stronger if I was going to kill Orochimaru. I hoped I could get stronger with the trainers the hokage had set up for me. If not I would have to become stronger on my own, it would be better if I stayed away from my team as well.

"Goodnight brother I'll visit you tomorrow." I said

With that I went inside and went to bed.

The next day:

I woke up at eight in the morning to my annoying alarm clock. After beating my alarm clock into silence, I took a shower and got dressed, I put my locket around my neck, grabbed my wallet and left. I stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey Ino pig." I said

"Hey forehead." Ino said

"Can I get some lilies, pink carnations, crimson roses and white roses?" I asked

"Sure. That time of year again?" Ino asked

"Yeah it is." I said

"Alright that will be 5,342.00 ryo." Ino said

"Thanks Ino." I said as I gave her the money

"No problem see you later." Ino said

I left the flower shop and headed to the shinobi memorial stone, on the way there I ran into my team.

"Sakura chan." Naruto screamed

"Great just what I needed." I muttered

"Hi Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Will you come get ramen with us?" Naruto asked

"No I have something to do." I told him

"Like what?" Naruto asked obliviously

"None of your business." I said

"Please Sakura chan." Naruto begged

"I said no Naruto now leave me alone." I snapped

"Sakura we need to talk as a team." Kakashi said

"Like I said I have things to do." I said

"Like what Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"None of your business." I said

"Sakura we're your team." Kakashi said

"Fine shut up and follow me and you'll find out." I said

We arrived at the memorial stone. I walked to the left and went three rows up and three graves down before coming to my brothers grave.

"Kai Haruno." Kakashi said

"Yes today is the two year anniversary of his death." I said

I placed the flowers on his grave and lit some candles. I said a prayer, said my goodbyes and went home.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sakura meets her two trainers and makes two unbreakable bonds that will last for a long time.

Today is the day I meet my trainers. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of army green camo capri cargo pants, a black fitted turtle neck crop top, and a pair of black lace up knee high thick high heel platform combat boots. I ate my breakfast, locked up my apartment and left. I went to the hokage tower.

"Ah Sakura there you are." Sarutobi said

"You called for me." I said

"Yes I would like you to meet your trainers Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane." Sarutobi said

"So this is the girl you want us to train?" Izumo asked

"Yes this is Sakura Haruno." Sarutobi said

"Well lets get started then." Kotetsu said

We flashed into an unfamiliar training ground.

"Is there anything you specialize in?" Izumo asked

"Yes genjutsu, chakra control, kenjutsu, water ninjutsu, earth ninjutsu, and kusarigamajutsu." I said

"Alright then I will teach you genjutsu and Izumo will teach you elemental ninjutsu." Kotetsu said

"Alright what do we start with first?" I asked

"We'll start with water ninjutsu first." Izumo said

"Alright." I said

"Watch." Izumo said

I watched as Izumo went through several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet" Izumo said

A massive dragon rose out of the river and took the form of a massive powerful dragon that slammed into a training dummy snapping it half.

"Give it a try." Izumo said

"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet" I said

A massive dragon rose out of the river and took the form of a massive powerful dragon that slammed into a training dummy snapping it half.

"Well done. On to the next jutsu." Izumo said

Izumo flipped through several hand signs and called out the second jutsu.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." Izumo said

A thick dense mist filled the training ground making it impossible to see. Izumo dispersed the mist after a few minutes.

"You try." Izumo said

I mimicked the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Hiding in Mist Jutsu." I said

A thick dense mist filled the training ground making it impossible to see. I dispersed the mist after a few minutes.

"Well done. Now here is another jutsu." Izumo said

Izumo flipped through several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Gunshot." Izumo said

Izumo spit out a condensed ball of water at the training dummy, it traveled at high speed and made contact with the dummy leaving a large hole in it.

"Your turn." Izumo said

"Water style: Gunshot." I said

I spit out a condensed ball of water at the training dummy, it traveled at high speed and made contact with the dummy leaving a large hole in it.

"Well done. Here is the next one." Izumo said

Izumo flipped through some hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Whip." Izumo said

An orb of water formed in front of Izumo from which many sharp whips of water emerged from it impaling a training dummy in multiple spots.

"This jutsu is more versatile because it can impale more than one target and the whips can also change direction in mid-trajectory, bending to seek out targets." Izumo said

"Cool." I said

"Give it a try." Izumo said

I flipped through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Whip." I said

An orb of water formed in front of me from which many sharp whips of water emerged from it impaling a training dummy in multiple spots.

"Good job now these are the last three jutsu the I will teach you and then for the next month we will work on mastering them. The last month of your training with be spent with  
Kotetsu, who will be teaching you genjutsu." Izumo said

"Alright." I said

Izumo flipped through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Archerfish." Izumo said

A jet of water shot out his mouth. I tilted my head to the side with confusion and looked at him.

"This jutsu is for close combat it can get your opponent away from you, at point blank it can be dangerous, and it can extinguish fire. Try it." Izumo said

I flipped through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Archerfish." I said

A jet of water shot out my mouth.

"Very good. Next one." Izumo said

Izumo flashed through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water Clone." Izumo said

A clone of Izumo made of water popped into existence next to him.

"Give it a try." Izumo said

I flashed through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water Clone." I said

A clone of me made of water popped into existence next to me.

"Good job this is the last jutsu." Izumo said

Izumo flashed through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Steam." Izumo said

Izumo took a deep breath and then blew out a mass of billowing steam towards the training dummies giving them severe burns.

"This jutsu can also be used against multiple enemies at once and at close range a hit from this jutsu can be lethal. Give it a try." Izumo said

I flashed through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Steam." I said

I took a deep breath and then blew out a mass of billowing steam towards the training dummies giving them severe burns.

"Well done. Be here tomorrow and we'll start mastering them." Izumo said

"Alright." I said

Two weeks later:

"Water style: Steam." I said

I took a deep breath and then blew out a mass of billowing steam towards Izumo as we were sparring. He quickly used a substitution jutsu to dodge.

"Well done Sakura you've mastered all seven water ninjutsu I've taught you." Izumo said

"Thank you." I said

"Go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow. Kotetsu will be here to begin your genjutsu training." Izumo said

"Thank you Izumo." I said

"You're welcome Sakura." Izumo said

I left the training grounds and started heading home when I saw my team.

"Oh great." I muttered

"Hi Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Why haven't you been at team meetings and training?" Kakashi asked

"Because I've been busy." I said

"You've been busy for the past two weeks?" Sasuke asked

"Yes." I said

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked

"Training for the chunin exams." I said

"Who's training you?" Naruto asked

"Izumo, I start training with Kotetsu tomorrow." I told them

"What did Izumo teach you?" Kakashi asked

"Several elemental jutsus." I told him

"What is Kotetsu going to teach you?" Sasuke asked

"Genjutsu." I said

"Cool." Naruto said

"What's your element?" Kakashi asked

"Elements. I have two water and earth." I said

"Impressive." Kakashi said

"Well I'm going home and going to bed." I said

"Bye Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Bye guys." I said

I went home, ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

The next day:

"Alright I'm going to teach you two genjutsu." Kotetsu said

"Alright, what are they?" I asked

"Asphyxiation is a genjutsu that causes the target to believe that the air is becoming unbreathable no matter where they move, and that they are slowly suffocating for about a minute." Kotetsu said

"Cool. What is the second one?" I asked

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside peoples heart." Kotetsu said

For the next two weeks I practiced genjutsu with Kotetsu. I perfected Asphyxiation and Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing. I wondered what Naruto and Sasuke learned over the past two months. I also wondered if everything I learned would be enough to hold my own against Orochimaru if I ran into him. 

After my last day of training on my way home I ran into Naruto.

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Hey Naruto." I said

"You ready for the chunin exams?" Naruto asked

"Yep, what about you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm ready." Naruto said

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Alright." Naruto said

As I walked home I thought about everything that happened in the past two months. I also wondered when I would see Tobi again. Little did I know I would be seeing him again real soon.


	7. The chunin exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sakura finally comes face to face with the murderer of her clan and her brother Orochimaru.

I was the first one at the bridge the next morning. I was leaning on the bridge when Sasuke showed up.

"Morning Sasuke." I said

"Morning." Sasuke said

Five minutes passed when we heard footsteps coming towards us, we both looked up to see a half awake Naruto coming towards us.

"Morning." Naruto said

"Morning rough night?" I asked

"Something like that." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Kurama has been uneasy lately." Naruto said

"Probably because there is another demon in the village." Sasuke said

"No it's something else, because even Shukaku has been acting strange." I said

"You think something evil is in the village and it's causing the demons to react the way they are." Naruto said

"More than likely." I said

"Hello my young students." Kakashi said

"Your late." Naruto said

"Here are your forms you have three hours to turn them in to take the chunin exams." Kakashi said

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, we looked at each other and then shrugged. We began walking towards the academy when Sasuke spoke up.

"What floor are we suppose to go to?" Sasuke asked

"The third." I said

We entered the academy and went up the stairs, when we got to the second floor we noticed a crowd of genin.

"Sasuke do you feel that?" I asked

"Yeah it's a genjutsu." Sasuke said

We walked over to where the genin were gathered.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked

"These two chunin won't let us in to take the chunin exams." Kiba said

Me and Sasuke looked at each other, that was when I decided to speak up.

"How about you take down the genjutsu." I said

"Well done you saw through our genjutsu." Kotetsu said

"But can you see through this." Izumo said

Izumo threw a kick at my head. Before anyone could blink my hand shot up and caught his leg.

"I suggest you don't try that again. Lets go guys." I said

"What is your name?" Neji asked

"Sakura Haruno." I said

"You're Kai Haruno's little sister." Neji said

"Yes." I said

"It would be a pleasure to fight you." Neji said

"Why would you want to fight the weaker sibling?" A rain ninja asked

I looked over my shoulder with a smirk and spoke.

"Pathetic." I said

The ninja narrowed his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean." The rain nin said

"I know rain nins are short tempered but I didn't know they were stupid too." I said

"He's not worth it Sakura let's go." Sasuke said

"Fine, lets go turn in our forms." I said

We climbed the stairs and went to rom 301. We turned in our forms and were told to take our seats. Several of the genin that were downstairs started coming in. When all the teams were there we were told the rules by our proctor.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, I'll be your proctor for the first part of the exams. Here are the rules. If caught cheating five times your team fails. Passing depends on all three members total score. If one member backs out the entire team leaves, understood." Ibiki said

Everyone started murmuring before several yeses were heard.

"Begin." Ibiki said

Everyone grabbed their pencils and began. I looked at my paper the questions were easy for me, I picked up my pencil and began. I sensed something coming towards me from behind. I put up a chakra shield and felt Ino's spirit hit it.

"Stupid girl." I muttered

An hour had passed when Ibiki announced that it was time for the final question. Ibiki asked the final question and everything went quiet. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the final question, my eyes shot open when someone slammed their hand down on their desk. It was Naruto, I heard Naruto answer the final question.

"Well done you pass." Ibiki said

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the window shattered before a brown sheet was put up and Anko stood there.

"Listen up maggots my name is Anko Matarashi and I'll be the proctor for the second part of the exams. Follow me to the area where the second part of the exam will be held." Anko said

We followed Anko to a closed of part of the village. Everyone looked at Anko with curiosity in their eyes.

"This is the forest of death, this is where the second part of the exams will be held." Anko said

"What do we have to do?" Kankuro asked

"Each team will get either a heaven or a earth scroll. You have to get both scrolls and then make it to the tower. You have five days to do this. Oh one other thing, do not open either scroll by itself." Anko said

After Anko finished talking everyone went to get their scroll and entered the forest.

"Alright who's going to carry the scroll?" I asked

"I think it would be a good idea if you carried it with you Sakura." Sasuke said

"Alright then we need to find a team with the opposite scroll." I said

"What scroll do we have?" Naruto asked

"Heaven, so we need the earth scroll." I said

With that said we took to the trees and darted off. After three hours of tree hopping we stopped to take a break. That was when I felt a dark chakra following us, when we landed I decided to say something.

"Are you going to stay in the shadows like a coward or are you going to how your face?" I said

"Well well well, looks like you found me out." A snake like voice said

"Orochimaru." I growled

"Hello Sakura chan." Orochimaru said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Now why would I tell you that." Orochimaru said

Zaku, Kin, and Dosu jumped down and stood in front of Orochimaru.

"Now why am I not surprised that you didn't come alone, always a coward eh." I said

"Lord Orochimaru isn't a coward." Kin said

"How sweet you have them brainwashed too." I said

Kin threw several senbon at me, I caught them all and threw them back at her.

"Next time come at me with the intent to kill or those senbon will be imbedded in every vital part of your body." I hissed

"Oh I'm so scared." Kin mocked

"You should be." I snarled

My eyes started glowing, the wind picked up, my canines elongated, and my chakra got wilder and more demonic. That was when everyone noticed the the Kyūbi's chakra was bubbling out of Naruto and the nine crimson tails forming behind me.

"Oh boy this doesn't look good." Sasuke muttered

"Take her down now." Orochimaru ordered

Kin and Zaku came after me while Dosu went after Naruto. This unfortunately left Sasuke wide open for Orochimaru. While me and Naruto were fighting, Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke giving him the curse mark. We heard Sasuke scream and I quickly called out to Naruto.

"Naruto get Sasuke I got this." I said

Naruto nodded a jumped to Sasuke's side while I flashed through several hand signs.

""Water style: Steam." I said

I took a deep breath and then blew out a mass of billowing steam towards Kin, Zaku, and Dosu. I heard their agonized screams as they were burned. I grabbed there scroll before I jumped back to Sasuke's side.

"Is he alright?" I asked

"No we need to get him out of here." Naruto said

"Alright take him up into the trees." I said

Naruto nodded and jumped up into the trees with Sasuke as I started flipping through several hand signs.

"Hiding in Mist Jutsu." I said

A thick dense mist spilled from my lips and filled the clearing, I flipped through another set of hand signs.

"Water style: Water Dragon Whip." I said

An orb of water formed in front of me from which many sharp whips of water emerged and started attacking Team Dosu. I jumped into the trees with Naruto and Sasuke, we masked our chakra and took off.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Alright I think we're far enough away." I said

We landed in a clearing and Naruto helped Sasuke down.

"Now let me see that curse mark." I said

Sasuke showed me his neck and I placed my fingers around the curse mark. I forced my chakra into the mark temporarily. The pain from the mark vanished and Sasuke stood up straight.

"The seal is only temporary, you'll need to get a permanent seal placed on it." I said

"Where did you learn Fūinjutsu?" Sasuke asked

"When I was studying everything about Orochimaru I learned about Fūinjutsu and a way to temporarily seal of his curse mark." I admitted

"You wanted to be prepared when you met him face to face." Naruto said

"Yes, by the way look what I got from Team Dosu." I said

I held up an earth scroll.

"Perfect now we need to head to the tower." Sasuke said

We took to the trees and headed towards the tower. When we got to the tower we noticed there was something written on the door.

"There are words missing, I think we need to open the scrolls." I said

"But Anko said not to open the scrolls." Naruto said

"She said not to open them by themselves, but if we open them together we should be fine." I said

"Alright on three." Sasuke said

"One, two, three." I said

We opened the scrolls at the same time, smoke came out of the scrolls. They were summoning scrolls, Kakashi stepped out of the smoke.

"Well done you three pass." Kakashi said

We went inside the tower and found out that we were the second team there. We waited for the next 5 days until the rest of the teams showed up.

"Alright since there are so many teams left we are going to have a series of preliminary matches. The winners of these matches will go to the finals, but for now go to your rooms and get some rest." Ibiki said

We all left the main room and went to our rooms. When I entered my room I found a tray filled with different types of food. I made a hand signs and dispelled the genjutsu revealing a couple of rice balls and some tea. I turned as heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Sakura chan can we come in?" Naruto asked

"Yeah you can come in." I said

Naruto and Sasuke came in and sat on the bed.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, just wondering who we'll be going up against tomorrow." Naruto said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"I don't know, but I do know one thing and that is I'm exhausted." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"Alright good night Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke said

"Night guys." I said

I took a shower, set my alarm and went to bed.

The next day:

"Alright now your names will be randomly chosen and then displayed on the board." Genma said

"The rules are simple you fight until one can't fight anymore or until you forfeit." Genma said

We all looked up at the board to see who would be fighting first. The board started slowing down and it stopped on two names Sasuke and Zaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Zaku Abumi." Genma said

As Zaku walked down he glared at me and Naruto. Naruto smirked at him while I let a demonic growl escape my throat, which made him pale and move faster down the stairs. I started snickering.

"You're evil." Naruto said

"I know." I said

Sasuke walked by us and Team 10.

"Good luck Sasuke." Me and Naruto said

"Thanks guys." Sasuke said

"Good luck Sasuke kun." Ino twittered

I saw Sasuke shudder at Ino's flirty tone and started laughing.

"What's so funny Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

"I think Sasuke just puked in his mouth." I said

"From what?" Naruto asked

"Ino's flirty tone, I saw him shudder to." I said

Naruto started laughing. He eventually stopped and we watched Sasuke's match. It was an amazing match, but in the end Zaku was no where near Sasuke's level.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha." Genma said

We all looked at the board which started to spin, it started slowing down stopping on the next two name.

"Shino Aburame and Dosu Kinuta." Genma said

Sasuke came back up the stairs and Ino tackled him. He fell to the ground and me and Naruto burst out laughing. Eventually we calmed down.

"Do you think we should help him?" Naruto asked

"Yeah sure why not." I said

Me and Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey Ino mind giving us our teammate back?" I asked

"Go away forehead girl can't you see I'm spending time with my Sasuke kun." Ino said

I looked at Naruto and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey I asked nicely." I said

I grabbed Ino by her ponytail and pulled her off of Sasuke, causing her to shriek. I tossed her over to her team.

"I'll get you for this forehead girl." Ino said

Sasuke got up with Naruto's help.

"Thanks for getting her off of me Sakura." Sasuke said

"Don't mention it." I said

By the time we sat down the match between Shino and Dosu was over.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Genma said

We all looked at the board which had started spinning. The board stopped on two names.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka." Genma said

"Good luck Naruto." Me and Sasuke said

Naruto and Kiba walked down the stairs to the center of the arena.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked

"Naruto." Sasuke said

"Same." I said

Naruto's match went back and forth for forty five minutes. We thought Kiba was going to win, until Naruto pulled a surprising move to win.

"Did he just fart to win?" Sasuke asked

"So I wasn't the only one who saw that." I said

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said

Naruto came back up the stairs and sat down next to us.

"Farting really Naruto." I said

"Hey it worked didn't it." Naruto said

"Yeah it did, but couldn't you have used something less disgusting to win." I said

"Sakura it's Naruto." Sasuke said

"Right forgot about that." I said

"Who do you think will be next?" Sasuke asked

"No clue." I said

"I hope it's you Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Why me?" I asked

"Because I want to see you kick some ass." Naruto said

We looked at the spinning board, we watched as it slowed and stopped on two names.

"Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi." Genma said

The match between Shikamaru and Kin didn't last long. Once Shikamaru caught Kin in his Shadow jutsu it was over.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara." Genma said

Everybody looked at the board. It stopped on two names.

"Aori and Kai." Genma said

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"I have no clue." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

We watched the match, it was interesting. Turns out Aori was from Konoha and Kai was from Kusa.

"Winner Aori." Genma said

The board started spinning once more.

"Okay so who's left?" Naruto asked

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, Ino, Chōji, Hinata, and me." I said

"Wonder who's next." Sasuke said

I just shrugged my shoulders.

The board stopped spinning and landed on two names.

"Chōji Akimichi and Kankurō." Genma said

The match was longer then we thought. Kankurō dodged or countered every attack that Chōji had, until he finally pulled an attack that Chōji couldn't evade.

"Winner Kankurō." Genma said

Everyone looked at the board. It started slowing down and stopped on two names.

"Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga." Genma said

"Who do you think will win?" Naruto asked

"Neji." Sasuke said

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"She's to kind hearted, gentle and she faints at the littlest things. She also has no self confidence either." Sasuke said

"You know there is a saying." I said

"Which is?" Sasuke asked

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I said

The match between Neji and Hinata was very brutal, it seemed as if Neji truly wanted to kill Hinata. She fought back aggressively, but it wasn't enough.

"Winner Neji Hyūga." Genma said

"So there's six people left, so only three more fights are left." Sasuke said

"Wonder who's next." I said

We all looked at the board which had stopped on two names.

"Tenten and Temari." Genma said

The match between Tenten and Temari didn't last long. Tenten's weapons were no match for Temari's wind element.

"Winner Temari." Genma said

Everyone looked at the board as it stopped on two names.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." Genma said

Ino smirked at me, I just got up and started walking down the stairs.

"Your going to pay for ruining my time with my Sasuke kun." Ino said

"Whatever." I said

We got to the center of the arena. Ino took her forehead protector off of her waist and put it on her forehead.

"You're going down billboard brow." Ino said

"Yeah right pig." I said

"Begin." Genma said

Ino made the hand signs for the clone jutsu and sent two clones towards me.

"Is that honestly all you have Ino?" I asked

I flipped through several hand signs.

"Water style: Water Dragon Whip." I said

An orb of water formed in front of me from which shot out several sharp whips of water destroying Ino's clone and attacking her. Eventually I grew board of watching her dodge the whips and dismissed the jutsu. I flashed through another set of hand signs.

"Hiding in Mist Jutsu." I said

A thick dense mist spilled from my lips and filled the arena. I flashed through another set of hand signs.

"Water style: Archerfish." I said

A jet of water shot out my mouth spilling across the arena floor. I flipped through several hand signs and called out my next jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet" I said

A massive dragon rose out of the water that was on the floor forming a massive dragon that slammed into Ino sending her smashing into the wall knocking her unconscious. I dispersed the mist showing everyone Ino's unconscious form.

"Winner Sakura Haruno." Genma said

"Alright Sakura chan." Naruto said

I walked back up the stairs and sat back down next to my team once more.

"Nice." Sasuke said

"Thanks." Sasuke said

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said

"Thanks." I said

Once more we all stared at the board which showed the final two names.

"Gaara and Rock Lee." Genma said

"This is going to be good." Sasuke said

"I agree." I said

Gaara and Lee walked down the stairs to the center of the arena.

"Begin." Genma said

Lee attacked Gaara with everything he had but Gaara's sand blocked everything.

"Lee take off your weights." Gai yelled

"What are taking off his weights going to do?" Naruto asked

"No clue." I said

We both looked at Sasuke, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Lee took off his weight and dropped them on the ground with a loud boom creating two huge craters. His speed intensified and Gaara's sand could barely keep up with him. Eventually Lee began to slow down because he was running out of energy. That was exactly what Gaara wanted.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara said

Before Gaara could deliver the fatal blow Gai got involved and saved Lee.

"Winner by disqualification Gaara." Genma said

The Hokage stood up from his chair and spoke.

"Now each one of you who have passed will pick a number to see what order you fight in the finals." The Hokage said

We all took a number to see who would be in which match.

"First match: Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Second match: Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga. Third match: Shino Aburame and Kankurō. Fourth match: Aori and Sakura Haruno. Final match: Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha. You have two months to prepare." Genma said

Everyone left the arena. We all had a lot on our minds.

"So who's going to be training you Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

"No one I'll be working on my guardian abilities." I said

"Cool." Naruto said

"What about you guys?" I asked

"I'm going with the toad sannin Jiraiya." Naruto said

"I'm going with Kakashi." Sasuke said

We arrived at my apartment.

"Bye guys." I said

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke and Naruto said


	8. The second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura trains herself with her guardian abilities and Tobi teaches her four jutsu that will help her in the chunin exams.

I unlocked the door, turned on the lights, kicked off my shoes and shut and locked the door.

I went into my room, looked in the mirror and frowned as I noticed how long my hair had gotten. It needed to be cut.

"Ugh. I need a shower." I muttered

I walked into my closet and picked out my clothes. I chose a pair of black tree print casual stretch flare bell bottom pants, a 2 in 1 green gothic tree print lace batwing sleeve top, and a pair of black buckle lace up platform wedge high heel sneakers.

I laid my clothes out on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower, got undressed and got in. The hot water felt amazing on my sore muscles. I grabbed my eucalyptus mint shampoo and condition and washed my hair, I grabbed my bali black coconut sands body wash and washed my body. I got out, dried off, got dressed and brushed my hair.

"Oh yeah definitely needs to be cut." I said

I decided to go get my hair cut, so I went to the hair salon. As I walked in a woman wearing a name tag that said Saya walked up to me.

"Hi what can I do for you?" Saya asked

"I would like to get my hair cut up to my shoulders and have black streaks put in." I said

"Excellent, follow me." Saya said

I sat down in a chair and she started cutting my hair. I watched as my hair became shorter.

"How's that?" Saya asked

"Great." I said

"Now what color streaks did you want?" Saya asked

"Black." I said

"Alright let me go get the dye." Saya said

She came back with the dye and started dying my hair.

"So how do you like it?" Saya asked

"It's awesome." I said

I gave her the money and left. I noticed that there was a tattoo and piercing parlor across the street.

"Why the hell not." I muttered

I walked in and was greeted by a heavily pierced woman.

"How may I help you?" Sayuki asked

"I would like to get my belly button and my ears pierced. I would also like to get a tattoo on my lower back." I said

"Alright follow me." Sayuki said

I followed her and she brought me to a display case full of piercings.

"You need to pick out you piercings." Sayuki said

I looked at all the charms displayed in the case.

"I'll take the 14k black gold pink morganite studs for my ears and the dangling passion pink jeweled S initial for my belly button." I said

"Excellent choice." Sayuki said

She brought me over to the piercing station. I sat down and let her do my piercings.

"Alright follow me." Sayuki said

I followed Sayuki to the tattoo part of the shop where a boy with spikey orange hair and silver eyes sat.

"This is Kino, he'll be doing your tattoo." Sayuki said

"Thanks." I said

"Alright what kind of tattoo do you want and where?" Kino asked

"A black tribal and red gothic rose on my lower back." I said

"Alright have a seat and lets get started." Kino said

I took off my shirt and laid down on the chair.

"So why are you getting a tattoo?" Kino asked

"I've always wanted one." I said

"Won't your parents be angry?" Kino asked

"My parents, brother, and clan are dead." I said

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Kino said

"Don't be my parents and clan never cared about me, only my brother did." I said

"What clan are you from?" Kino asked

"The Haruno clan." I said

"Ah I thought I recognized you. Little Sakura, Kai's baby sister." Kino said

"Kino Cross right?" I asked

"Yep." Kino said

"I thought you looked familiar." I said

"It's good to see you." Kino said

"You know I'm going to his grave after I leave." I said

"You mind if I join you?" Kino asked

"Not at all." I said

Kino finished my tattoo and showed me to the mirror.

"What do you think?" Kino asked

"It's perfect." I said

"Cool, let me clock out and then we'll go." Kino said

"Alright." I said

I walked up to the front desk and paid for my tattoo and piercings.

"Alright lets go." Kino said

We left the shop and headed for the shinobi memorial stone. We found my brother's grave. We lit a couple of candles and said a prayer then left.

"Alright I'm heading home for the night." Kino said

"Alright later Kino." I said

"Later pinky." Kino said

I started to head back home, when I ran into Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Nice hair." Sasuke said

"Thanks." I said

"Let me guess that isn't the only thing you've gotten done." Kakashi said

"Nope, I got my ears pierced, my belly button pierced, and a tattoo." I said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"For the hell of it." I said

We arrived at my apartment.

"Night guys." I said

"Night Sakura." Sasuke and Kakashi said

I walked into my apartment and shut and locked the door. I made a quick dinner, went into my room and went to bed.

The next day:

"Ugh stupid alarm clock." I muttered

I got up and walked over to my closet to get my clothes. I pulled out a red tub top, a black long sleeve fishnet crop top, charcoal multi pocket cargo pants, a pair of red fingerless leather gloves with a heart cut out, and a pair of black side zipper ankle high combat boots.

I laid my clothes on my bed and went to take a shower. I got out, dried off and got dressed. I made a quick breakfast, ate it and then headed out.  
I had decided to practice my levitation. I sat down and crossed my legs, I just focused on lifting my entire body off of the ground. I got about three feet off the ground before someone rudely interrupted me.

"Hi Sakura chan." Naruto screamed

"What do you want?" I asked

"Do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm busy and I already ate." I said

"Alright." Naruto said

With Naruto gone I was able to get back to my guardian training.

One month later:

It only to me a month to master my guardian abilities, including Kai's kusarigama. The only thing I needed to practice with was my katana.

I grabbed my katana and headed to the training grounds. According to my brother if you put chakra into the weapon it has a special attack. So I had set up several training dummies.

"Alright lets give this a shot." I muttered

I pumped chakra into my katana, the entire blade shattered into sakura petals. The petals swirled around before heading towards a training dummy. The petals landed on the training dummy before going inside of the dummy. I was just about to walk over to the training dummy when it exploded.

"Wow that's cool." I said

"Whoa that's one powerful attack." A voice said

I turned around to see a familiar orange mask with a black and crimson cloak.

"Tobi." I said

"Hello cherry chan." Tobi said

"Why are you here Tobi?" I asked

"Tobi thought he could help Sakura chan train for the finals." Tobi said

"Sure Tobi." I said

"Tobi can teach you four jutsu." Tobi said

"Alright we got one month left before the finals." I said

"Trust me you'll be ready for the finals." Tobi said

"Cool." I said

"Alright watch me." Tobi said

Tobi flipped through some hand signs.

Earth style: Hiding Like a Mole." Tobi said

I watched as Tobi disappeared into the earth leaving no trace of where he was. He popped back up and looked at me.

"Your turn." Tobi said

I flashed through the same hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Earth style: Hiding Like a Mole." I said

I vanished into the earth with ease and started move around with curiosity before popping back out of the earth.

"Well done. This next one is a fire style jutsu." Tobi said

"Fire isn't one of my elements." I said

"It doesn't have to be." Tobi said

I watched as he flipped through a familiar set of hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." Tobi said

He took a deep breath, moved his mask to the side and exhaled a stream of fire that formed into a ball and roasted a training dummy.

"That's the same jutsu Sasuke uses." I said

"Give it a try." Tobi said

I flipped through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." I said

I took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of fire that formed into a ball and roasted a training dummy.

"Well done." Tobi said

"What's next?" I asked

"That depends on what your chakra nature is." Tobi said

"Dual natures water and earth." I said

"Alright next jutsu." Tobi said

He flashed through some hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Earth style: Mud Rush Wave." Tobi said

Tobi moved his mask aside, opened his mouth and released a rushing wave of mud. The mud knocked over several training dummies drowning them before hardening.

"Cool." I said

"Indeed, give it a try." Tobi said

I flashed through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Earth style: Mud Rush Wave." I said

I open my mouth and released a rushing wave of mud. The mud knocked over several training dummies drowning them before hardening.

"Impressive. Here is the last jutsu." Tobi said

He flipped through several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld." Tobi said

A large viscous swamp form underneath a training dummy.

"This jutsu creates a large viscous swamp beneath your opponent to trap them, however if you make it big enough it can completely submerge your opponent." Tobi said

"Awesome." I said

"Give it a try." Tobi said

I flipped through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld." I said

A large viscous swamp form underneath a training dummy.

"Excellent." Tobi said

"Thank you Tobi." I said

"Don't mention it." Tobi said

The next month I practiced the jutsus without Tobi, who had disappeared again. I was ready for the finals.


	9. The finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it will be the finals of the chunin exams and you will find that the Akatsuki has ways of seeing things. You will also find out just what a guardian of the tailed beasts is capable of.

I was woken up by someone yelling obnoxiously at the top of their lungs.

"Good morning Sakura chan." Naruto yelled

I stuck my head out the window to see what he wanted.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked

"Do you wanna go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked

"Can't I need to take a shower." I said

"Alright I'll see you at the arena for the finals." Naruto said

With that I closed the window and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a black long sleeve crop top, a pair of red multi pocket cargo pants, short red fishnet fingerless gloves, and a pair of white lace up knee high platform thick high heel combat boots.

I laid my clothes out on my bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. After I laced up my boots I walked over to my vanity and brushed my hair. I opened my large black leather jewelry box and change my earrings to a pair of black resin cherry blossom crystal studs and put my locket around my neck. I strapped my katana to my back and left for the arena.

When I got to the arena Naruto and Sasuke were waiting outside for me.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said

"Nice hair Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Thanks, that isn't the only thing I got done." I said

"What else did you get done?" Naruto asked

"I got my ears pierced as well as my belly button, and I got a tattoo on my lower back." I said

"Let us see." Naruto said

I turned around to show them my tattoo.

"Wicked." Naruto said

"Alright let's go in." I said

We headed into the arena and took our seat. We saw the Kazekage sitting with the Hokage.

"Sasuke." I whispered

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Something isn't sitting right with me." I said

"About what?" Sasuke said

"The Kazekage." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"I'm going to try and use my guardian abilities." I said

"Alright." Sasuke said

"Naruto." I said

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Ask Kurama if I can borrow his enhanced sense of smell." I said

"He said yeah." Naruto said

I instantly felt my sense of smell being enhanced. I discreetly sniffed the air focusing on the Kazekage's scent.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked

"I think the Kazekage is Orochimaru in disguise, but I can't be sure." I said

"We should keep an eye on him." Sasuke said

"Agreed." I said

We watched as the Hokage said something to the Kazekage before standing up.

"Welcome to the finals of the chunin exams." Sarutobi said

We all cheered happily.

"Alright the rules are the same as they were for the preliminary matches." Genma said

"What are the rules again?" Naruto asked

"Fight until one can't fight anymore." I said

"Shikamaru Nara and Temari." Genma said

Temari was a good opponent with her fan, she repeatedly dodged his shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru finally caught Temari in his shadow, only to give up and let her win.

"Winner Temari." Genma said

"Who's next?" Ino asked

"Naruto and Neji." I said

"Sweet hair." Tenten said

"Thanks." I said

"Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga." Genma said

We watched as Naruto and Neji fought. Naruto was very angry at Neji for what he did to Hinata. It looked like Neji was going to win until Naruto used Kurama's power.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said

"What is it?" I asked

"Is it just me or is the Kazekage acting a little weird." Tenten said

"Keep your eyes open something isn't right." I said

"Agreed." Tenten said

"Shino Aburame and Kankurō." Genma said

We all watched as Shino sent his bugs towards Kankurō. Sasuke leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"They Kazekage is freaking me out." Sasuke said

"Why?" I asked

"He has this weird look in his eye while looking at me." Sasuke said

When we looked back down we saw Kankurō's puppet wrap it's long arms around Shino constricting his movements forcing him to give up.

"Winner Kankurō." Genma said

"Who's next?" Sasuke asked

"I am." I said

"Aori and Sakura Haruno." Genma said

I got up and started walking down the stairs to the center of the arena. Aori did the same thing, and soon we were standing across from each other.

"You know the rules, begin." Genma said

Aori started making hand signs and called out his jutsu.

"Senbon rain." Aori said

I flashed through several hand signs and called out my jutsu.

"Earth style: Hiding Like a Mole." I said

I vanished into the earth to wait out his jutsu before reappearing.

The match continued back and forth for thirty minutes. I was quickly becoming bored.

"Alright I'm done." I said

I flashed through several hand signs and called out my jutsu.

"Hiding in Mist Jutsu." I said

A thick mist spilled from my lips filling the arena. I flashed through another set of hand signs and called out my final jutsu.

"Earth style: Mud Rush Wave." I said

I open my mouth and released a rushing wave of mud. The mud knocked over Aori submerging him in it before hardening. Because he wasn't able to move he couldn't compete.

"Winner Sakura Haruno." Genma said

With that I walked up the stairs, as I walked past a section of people I noticed a small black raven perched on a railing looking right at me. I sat down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." I said

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Is it me or is that raven watching me?" I asked

Sasuke turned and looked at the bird in question.

"Yeah it's watching you." Sasuke said

"Freaky." I muttered

Somewhere in Amegakure:

"You were right Madara, she is strong." Pein said

"Indeed, she is also a Haruno." Madara said

"Excellent, but I think we should wait a while before we recruit her." Pein said

"Agreed. Besides she like 'Tobi'." Madara said

"Wonder what she'll think of the real you." Pein said

Back in Konoha:

"Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara." Genma said

Before he could walk down the stairs I grabbed his arm.

"Be careful I have a bad feeling." I said

He nodded. We all watched as Sasuke and Gaara went back and forth until I suddenly felt tired. I realized it a genjutsu and quickly dispelled it.

"Sakura wake up Naruto and grab Sasuke. I want you to go after Gaara." Kakashi said

I looked up to where the Kazekage and the Hokage were at only to see a thick purple shield. I quickly went over to Naruto and dispelled the genjutsu. He came to and asked what happened.

"Long story short the Kazekage is Orochimaru, he's using Gaara and his demon to destroy Konoha. We need to grab Sasuke and go after Gaara." I said

"Sasuke already went ahead lets go." Kakashi said

We headed after Sasuke but didn't get far because Baki attacked Kakashi.

"Go help Sasuke." Kakashi yelled.

We obeyed and went to help Sasuke. We found him fighting Temari.

"Go on ahead." Sasuke said

Me and Naruto went on ahead but didn't make it very far when Kankuro attacked us with his puppets.

"Go after Gaara, you're the only one that can control the demon if it gets loose." Naruto said

I nodded before going on ahead to find Gaara, my eyes started glowing green as I tracked him. When I finally found him he was half way through the transformation, Shukaku was coming out.

"Gaara, Gaara listen to me you got to fight him for me." I said

"I can't if I don't let him out he'll kill them." Gaara rasped

"That wasn't your father Gaara it was Orochimaru." I said

"Can you stop him?" Gaara asked

"I can, but I need you to fight him for me." I said

Gaara nodded. My eyes started glowing crimson as I took control of Shukaku and forced him back down. The transformation receded.

"Thank you." Gaara said

"Shukaku isn't sealed right, that's why you can't sleep." I said

"Can you seal him right?" Gaara asked

"Yes." I said

"Do it." Gaara said

My eyes started glowing blue as I began to seal Shukaku properly.

"Done." I said

"Thank you." Gaara said

"Let's head back." I said

We headed back to the village, meeting up with Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto.

"Lets hurry I have a bad feeling." I said

When we got back to the village there was an untold amount of damage done from the attack. As we looked around we noticed everyone had a sadness to them. We searched for Kakashi hoping he could tell us what had happened, and we finally found him near the hokage tower with Iruka.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked

"Orchimaru killed the Hokage." Kakashi said

"The funeral will be held tomorrow." Iruka said


	10. Itachi Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter team seven searches for Tsunade so she can become the Hokage and eventually run into Itachi and Kisame when they try to take Naruto. We also get to see a little bit more of what a guardian is capable of.

"How did this happen?" I asked

"Turns out that Orochimaru disguised himself as the sensei of the sound team and then later as the Kazekage." Iruka said

"Who's going to be the new Hokage?" Sasuke asked

"That will be decided after the funeral." Kakashi said

"How did he impersonate the Kazekage?" Naruto asked

"We received word just shortly after the invasion, that a team of jonin from Suna on patrol found their Kazekage dead in the desert. According to tests he's been dead for a few weeks." Kakashi said

"Damn snake." I muttered

"Go home and get some rest the funeral is in the morning." Kakashi said

The next day:

I got up at 8 o'clock, went to my closet and pulled out a short black kimono with dark purple belt, a pair of black opaque tights, and a pair of dark forest black suede platform chunky high heel ankle boots. I laid my clothes out on my bed and went to take a shower.

"This sucks all because of that stupid snake." I muttered

I took a shower, dried off and got dressed. After brushing my hair, I replace my earrings with a pair of 14k black gold black diamond studs and left.

"Hey." Sasuke said

"Hey guys." Naruto said

"Hey." Me and Sasuke said

"I can't believe that the old man is dead." Naruto said

"Neither can I." Sasuke said

"All because of that stupid snake." I said

The funeral was the biggest one we've had. Everyone was crying especially Konohamaru. I knelt down next to Konohamaru and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and hugged me, sobbing into my neck. We all took turns going up to the coffin placing a white flower on the top. After the funeral we met up with Kakashi outside the tower.

"So have they decided on the new Hokage yet?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, they chose Tsunade Senju. She was a student of Sarutobi's." Kakashi said

"Isn't she that famous medic ninja?" I asked

"Yeah she is also the slug sannin, we'll be going to get her so meet up at the gate in an hour." Kakashi said

I went home and started packing. I grabbed three empty empty storage scrolls a placed them on my bed. I walked to my closet and pulled out a few pairs of leggings and tights, a couple pairs of cargo pants, a couple pairs of jeans, a couple of skirts, some shirts, a few dresses, two pairs of combat boots, two pairs of sneakers, and a few pairs of high heels. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a few pair of fingerless gloves. I sealed all of that into the first storage scroll.

I grabbed the second scroll and moved over to my vanity sealing away my hair brush, some hair ties, a few hair pins, and my black gothic lace and vinyl make up bag. I went into the bath room and sealed away my toothbrush and cinnamon rush liquid gel toothpaste my make up remover wipes, my pomegranate and ginger shampoo and conditioner, and my midnight pomegranate body wash.

I walked back into my closet to change out of my dress, leggings and heels. I picked out a pair of black high waist full length pencil skinny jeans, a black rose dew 2 in 1 purple neck tie mesh top, and a pair of black high heel buckle rivet boots. I got dressed, grabbed the two full storage scroll packed them in my silver pentagram black suede backpack, grabbed the final storage scroll and headed downstairs to pack my food and pills.

I grabbed my soldier pills, blood replenishing pills and sealed them away. I grabbed some tea, juice, water, granola bars, dried apricots, some fruit, some pretzels, trail mix, fruit snacks, and beef jerky sealing it all away. I placed the third scroll in my backpack and zipped it up. After making sure I had everything I needed I locked up and headed to the gates to meet up with my team.

"Hey Sasuke." I said

"Hey." Sasuke said

"Hey guys." Naruto said

"Hey." Me and Sasuke said

We waited for an hour until Kakashi showed up with Jiraiya behind him.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't find Jiraiya." Kakashi said

"Why is he coming with us?" Sasuke asked

"Because he is Tsunade's former teammate." Kakashi said

"Can we just go?" I asked

"Yeah lets go." Kakashi said

We took to the trees and decided to start looking in gambling dens. We looked through several villages by the afternoon and still nothing.

"You said she likes to drink right?" I asked

"Yeah." Kakashi said

I smirked and saw Sasuke look at me from the corner of my eye.

"What are you thinking Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"I was thinking we get a hotel in the next town, stay there until tonight and then go look for her." I said

"Why until tonight?" Naruto asked

"Because more bars and gambling dens are open at night, because that is when they have the most business." I said

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kakashi said

We arrived at Tanzaku Town, found a hotel and booked three rooms. One for Kakashi and Jiraiya, one for Sasuke and Naruto, and one for me.

"Alright lets go get some rest before tonight." Kakashi said

"Sensei can I go to the hot springs." I asked

"Yes." Kakashi said

"Thank you." I said

Everybody went to there rooms. I placed my backpack on the bed, removed my shoes and headed to the hot springs. After an hour of relaxing in the hot springs I got out and headed back to my room. I took a nap for a few hours and was awoken by Kakashi knocking on my door so I got up to answer it.

"Sensei is something wrong?" I asked while rubbing my eyes

"We're getting ready to go out a search for Tsunade, get changed and meet us in the lobby." Kakashi said

"Alright." I said

"Sakura nothing to revealing please." Kakashi said

"Kay." I said

I shut my door, opened my back pack and pulled out the scrolls that held my clothes and toiletries. I decided to wear a black jungle tribe princess punk skirt, a black cowl neck sleeveless backless top, black rose fishnet leggings, and a pair of black silver rivets and studs lace up stiletto high heel ankle boots. I laid out my clothes, grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and went to take a shower.

I had just gotten dressed when I heard several thuds and crashes. I opened the door only to see Sasuke run by with a chidori lighting up his palm.

"Nice of you to join us Sakura." Jiraiya said

"Yeah I just got out of the shower." I said

"I see that." Jiraiya said eyeing my clothes

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's the Akatsuki they're after the Kyubi." Jiraiya said

"Great." I muttered

We ran down the hall to protect Naruto. We saw two men wearing black cloaks with crimson clouds on them.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya said

"Sasuke's older brother?" I asked

"Yeah." Jiraiya said

"Bloody lovely." I growled

My eyes started glowing pink as I summoned Naruto behind me and Jiraiya.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah." I said

We heard a loud slam and turned around to see Itachi slam Sasuke up against the wall by his throat.

"Let him go Itachi." I said

"Well if it isn't Sakura." Itachi said

"Put him down now." I said

"And if I don't?" Itachi asked

"You get a one way ticket into the demon realm." I said

My eyes started glowing white and I placed my hands into the correct symbol. Everyone watched stunned as a portal into the demon realm opened up.

"Let's go Kisame." Itachi said

They disappeared and Sasuke fell to the ground rubbing his throat.

"You alright?" I asked

I held out my hand to help him up. He glared at me and slapped my hand away.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked

"You're my problem." Sasuke said

"I was just trying to help you." I said

"I didn't need your help." Sasuke spat

"Says the guy that was being held up against the wall by his throat." I snarled

"I could of handled it." Sasuke said

"Whatever." I said

I turned around and walked back into my room to finish getting ready.

I grabbed my make up bag and went into the bathroom to apply it. I pulled out black pearl shimmering loose eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, cherry blossom blush, and red velvet lipstick. I put my make up on, slipped my heels on, locked my door and went downstairs to the lobby to wait for my team.

"You look good Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Thanks, you good too." I said

"Thanks." Naruto said

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with a white spiral on the front, black jeans and orange and black sneakers.

We heard footsteps and turned around to see Sasuke walking towards us.

"Damn you look more emo than usual." Naruto said

I started laughing as he scowled at Naruto. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing you just look more like a girl now." Sasuke said

"Yeah and you look emo so we're even." I said

Sasuke was wearing a black zip up hoodie that was unzipped, a black tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans, blue and black sneakers and an Uchiha fan necklace.

"You two just can't pass up the opportunity to insult each other can you?" Kakashi asked

"Nope." Me and Sasuke said

Kakashi was wearing a gray t shirt, blue jeans, black and gray sneakers, his mask, an eye patch and a leaf symbol necklace.

"Nice eye patch sensei." Naruto snickered

"You can't even take your mask off for this?" I asked

"Nope." Kakashi said

"Are we ready or not?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah let's go." Kakashi said

We left the hotel and went to the first bar.

"No getting drunk, we just look around to see if she's here." Kakashi said

"Kay." We said

We looked around to see if she was anywhere in the bar, we didn't have any luck.

"She's not at this bar." Kakashi said

"How many other bars are there?" Sasuke asked

"There are four other bars." Kakashi said

"We're going to need to split up." I said

"Sakura is right, here take one of these." Kakashi said

In his hand were four microphones, we each took one and took off in different directions. I arrived at the bar. I walked in and decided to sit down at the bar.

"What can I get you little lady?" The bartender asked

"Cherry soda." I said

"Coming right up." The bartender said

I looked around the bar while the bartender was getting my drink. The bartender sat the cherry soda down on the table.

"There ya go." The bartender said

"Thank you." I said

I sat at the bar drinking my soda and looking around. I heard something in my ear piece.

"This is Naruto, I got nothing." Naruto said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"Same here. What about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"I just got here, I'm looking as we speak." I said

I continued looking through the crowd when I saw something. It was a brown haired woman carrying a pig, talking to a blonde haired woman drinking sake.

"Hey Kakashi." I said

"Yeah." Kakashi said

"Is she a blonde, traveling with a brunette with a pig?" I asked

"Yeah." Kakashi said

"Then I found her." I said

"We're on our way." Kakashi said

Within five minutes Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were beside me.

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked

"Over there." I said

We walked over to them.

"Are you Tsunade Senju?" Kakashi asked

"Depends, who wants to know?" Tsunade asked

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said

"And they are?" Tsunade asked

"My students." Kakashi said

"Their names?" Tsunade asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said

"A Haruno eh." Tsunade said

"The last because of Orochimaru." I said

Tsunade just shook her head and looked at me with sympathy.

"What's the reason your here?" Tsunade asked

"Orochimaru has killed Sarutobi, we need a new Hokage, and the council has chosen you." Kakashi said

"I see." Tsunade said

"What are we going to do lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked

"What else, we're going to Konoha." Tsunade said

"Finally I can have Ichiraku ramen again." Naruto said

I snorted at that and shook my head.

With Kisame and Itachi:

"So that was the girl leader sama was talking about." Kisame said

"Yes, she is the last of the Haruno clan." Itachi said

"Why is she the last?" Kisame asked

"Orochimaru." Itachi said

"Interesting." Kisame said

"Indeed." Itachi said


	11. Goodbye Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have the epic fight between Naruto and Sasuke on the hospital roof, Sasuke leaving the village, and Sakura going on the rescue mission. In this chapter Sakura also asks Tsunade to become her apprentice.

It has been two months since Tsunade became Hokage. Sasuke had completely changed after the fight with Itachi. He was desperate for more power.

We were at the hospital for Kakashi, who had over used his sharingan in the fight with Itachi and Kisame. I was half awake and half asleep when I heard Naruto and Sasuke arguing over the spar they had in training that morning.

"It wasn't fair you cheated." Naruto said

"I didn't cheat you lost." Sasuke said

"I want a rematch." Naruto screeched

That was when I sat upright.

"You're on." Sasuke said

The next thing I knew they were gone.

"Shit." I muttered

My eyes started glowing green as I started to track Naruto.

"The roof." I muttered

I quickly ran up three flights of stairs and then ran up the stairs that led to the roof, when I opened the door to the roof and saw something that shocked me. Naruto with the rasengan and Sasuke with the chidori about to collide. I quickly ran forward to stop them, but someone beat me to it.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute." Kakashi said

"I told you Sasuke the chidori is used to protect your teammates not to harm them." Kakashi said

Before Sasuke could answer, him and Kakashi disappeared.

I looked at Naruto and asked the million dollar question.

"Wanna go get some ramen?" I asked

"Sure." Naruto said

With Sasuke and Kakashi:

"You've changed ever since we ran into your brother." Kakashi said

"What do you expect he killed my entire family." Sasuke said

"Yeah and you tried killing Naruto today." Kakashi said

"I know." Sasuke said

"Get your priorities straight Sasuke." Kakashi said

Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke sitting in a tree.

"Lord Orochimaru can give you the power you desire." Kin said

"All you have to do is follow us." Dosu said

"If you want power meet us outside the village tonight." Zaku said

They left leaving Sasuke to make his decision.

With Sakura and Naruto:

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" I asked

"Do you know why Sasuke is acting so weird?" Naruto asked

"He wants more power to kill his brother." I said

"You don't think he'll leave the village to get more power from that snake guy do you?" Naruto asked

"I hope not." I said

With Sasuke:

Sasuke was sitting on the foot of his bed in his apartment thinking everything over in his head. He knew he wouldn't get the power he needed here in Konoha and the only other option was Orochimaru. He walked over to his closet to grab a backpack and started packing. He finished packing and walked over to his dresser where his team seven photo was.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Sasuke whispered

With that said he laid the picture face down, walked away, left his apartment and headed towards the village gates.

With Sakura and Naruto:

I was eating ramen with Naruto when I suddenly got a really bad feeling.

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

I looked up at Naruto to see a worried look in his baby blue eyes.

"It's nothing Naruto I don't feel good I'm gonna go home." I lied

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Naruto said

"Okay." I said

I started walking towards my apartment and when I was sure Naruto wasn't looking, I jumped up onto a roof and headed back to the village gates. What I saw didn't surprise me, Sasuke stood there, with a backpack on his shoulders, walking towards the village gates.

"So my suspicions were correct." I said

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"I had a very bad feeling." I said

"Go home." Sasuke said

"You know what he did to me, my brother, and this village and you're still going to him." I said

"I need power and he can give it to me." Sasuke said

"Know this Sasuke, once you walk out of this village and join him you will mean nothing to me and I will not hesitate to kill you should we cross paths." I said

"So be it." Sasuke said

With everything said and done, I turned my back and walked away heading towards the hokage tower. I spotted Shizune coming down the hall with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Is Tsunade-sama in?" I asked

"Yes she is go right in Sakura." Shizune said

I walked into Tsunade's office to see her filling out paper work.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade said

"Tsunade-sama." I said

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked

"Sasuke Uchiha has just left the village to join Orochimaru." I said

"This is just great. It's too late to do anything, so we'll send a team out in the morning and hope they haven't gotten to far." Tsunade sighed

"Tsunade-sama there is something else." I said

"What is it?" Tsunade asked

"Sasuke has the curse mark." I said

"Even worse." Tsunade muttered

I decided to go home and get some sleep. Before I could leave Tsunade stopped me.

"Be here at seven you're gonna be on the team." Tsunade said

"Alright." I said

I opened the door, left her office, left the tower and headed home. I unlocked the door to my apartment, kicked off my shoes, and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower, got dressed, set my alarm and went to bed.

The next morning:

My alarm went off at six thirty, I got up walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothes. I pulled out a black long sleeved crop top, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black side zipper ankle high combat boots.

"I can't believe she's making me go on this stupid mission." I muttered

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a silver chain belt and a pair of finger less gloves. I slipped my shirt and pants on. I put my boots on and zipped them up. I grabbed my chain belt, attached several kunai to it and hooked it around my waist. I grabbed my gloves and slipped them on.

I walked over to the wall where my katana and Kai's kusarigama hung, I took them both down. I hooked Kai's kusarigama to my belt and strapped my katana to my back. I locked up my apartment and teleported to Tsunade's office.

"Ah you're here Sakura." Tsunade said

"Am I the only one going?" I asked

"No the rest of your team will be here soon." Tsunade said

I sat down on the window sill and looked out at the village. The village was just starting to wake up. I heard the door open and looked up.

"You called for us Tsunade-sama." Neji and Shikamaru said

"Yes but we're waiting for someone else." Tsunade said

Five minutes passed as I continued to look out the window. The door opened a second time.

"You called." Naruto said

"Now that you're all here Sakura will tell you what is going on." Tsunade said

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all turned and looked at me.

"Late last night Sasuke Uchiha left the village to join Orochimaru." I said

"I called you here because you four are going on a retrieval mission to get Sasuke Uchiha back." Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am." We all said

We flashed out of Tsunade's office and headed for the village gates. We tracked the sound ninjas to a place called The Valley of the End. Zaku, Kin, and Dosu stood there with a barrel next to them.

"The barrel." I whispered

"What about it?" Shikamaru asked

"Sasuke's inside it." I said

"Give us Sasuke." Naruto said

"Now why would we do that when he chose us over that weak and pathetic village." Kin said

"Says the girl that got beat by that weak and pathetic village." I said

"It was a mistake, you couldn't beat me if you tried." Kin said

"Well then lets find out." I said

Kin came at me with four kunai in her hand. I unhooked a kunai and used it to deflect her attack. She flung five shuriken at me, I caught all five and threw them back at her. I dodged every attack she threw at me.

"Is dodging the only thing your good at." Kin taunted

I just gave Kin a terrifying smirk as my hand lingered on my katana.

"You know I always wanted to use this outside of training, what better way to do that then by using it on you." I said

I unsheathed my katana and pointed it at her.

"Oh I'm so scared." Kin sneered

"Have fun in hell." I said

My hand started to glow blue as I put my chakra into my blade. The blade shattered into sakura petals. Everyone had confused looks on their faces as they watched the petals swirl around before they headed towards Kin.

"Is that all your katana can do." Kin laughed

"Far from it." I said

The petals landed on Kin's body, she laughed and tried brushing them off. She started panicking when they didn't come off and they went into her body.

"What the hell is happening they won't come off." Kin said

"Like I said have fun in hell." I said

Before Kin could say anything the petals made her body explode.

"Kin!!!" Zaku and Dosu yelled

I just smirked at her teams pathetic cries. I watched as the petals reformed into my blade.

"You bitch I'll kill you." Zaku roared

The minute Zake moved, my hand went to my belt and I yanked out Kai's kusarigama, gripped the chain and started spinning it. Before I could do anything Neji stepped in.

"Go help Naruto, we'll handle this." Neji said

That was when I noticed Naruto was missing and the barrel was completely destroyed. I gave Neji a single nod and darted off after Naruto.

I was about to start tracking Naruto when I felt two demonic chakras about three miles up ahead of me.

"Shit Kurama's coming out." I said

I picked up my speed and arrived at the waters edge. I looked up at the waterfall and what I saw stunned me. Sasuke stood on one side in full curse mark form, with a black chidori forming in his left hand. Naruto stood on the other side with Kurama's crimson chakra bubbling around him, his whiskers had darkened, his fangs had elongated, he had three tails behind him and a crimson rasengan forming in his right hand.

"Stop." I screamed

I took off running desperate to reach them before the jutsus could collide. I was half way up the waterfall when their jutsus collided, the blast was enormous. The boys went flying in different directions as did I. The next thing I knew I woke up in Konoha's hospital. Shizune stood over me looking shocked that I was awake.

"I'll go get Tsunade-sama." Shizune said

I just nodded and watched as she left closing the door. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and remember what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked

"Like someone hit me in the head with a hammer." I groaned

"What do you remember?" Tsunade asked

"All I remember is running up the waterfall trying to stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other." I said

"What happened?" I asked

"The blast from the rasengan and chidori colliding sent you and Naruto flying. Naruto crashed into the water, you however weren't so lucky." Tsunade said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You crashed head first through several rocks, which caused you to split your head open. You also went through several trees breaking three ribs." Tsunade said

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked

"Sasuke was nowhere to be found and Naruto was released from the hospital about two weeks ago." Tsunade said

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Almost three weeks." Tsunade said

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." I said

"I'll go get your discharge papers." Tsunade said

I nodded and watched as she left shutting the door behind her. I got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the village, I looked up when I heard the door open expecting it to be Tsunade but it wasn't it was Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Like shit my head is throbbing and my ribs are killing me." I said

"I'm really sorry Sakura chan." Naruto said

"It's not your fault Naruto, I should have known better than to do what I did." I said

There was a knock on the door, we looked up to see Akina standing in the doorway with some papers in her hands.

"I have your discharge papers from Tsunade-sama." Akina said

"Thanks Akina." I said

"I got up and put my boots on, signed my discharge papers and left with Naruto.

"There's something I need to tell you." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" I asked

"I'm leaving for three years to train with Jiraiya." Naruto said

"Cool." I said

"When do you leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto said

We arrived at my apartment.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then." I said

"Alright Sakura chan." Naruto said

I unlocked my door and walked in. I kicked of my boots and decide to go take a shower before making dinner. I walked into my room and got out a sports bra and a pair of shorts. After my shower, I ate my dinner and went into my room, set my alarm and went to bed.

The next morning:

"Damn bloody alarm." I grumbled

I got up and picked out a pair of light blue boot cut jeans with cherry blossoms, a red heart with silver arrow and ribbon rhinestone black t-shirt, and a pair of white and red adidas. I got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, locked up my apartment and headed for the village gates. Naruto and Jiraiya were standing there talking to Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Promise me you'll right." I said

"I will I promise." Naruto said

"Where exactly are you going?" I asked

"Jiraiya said that he's taking me up in the mountains to train." Naruto said

"Cool just don't become a pervert like him." I said

"I won't." Naruto laughed

"Let's get going Naruto." Jiraiya said

I hugged Naruto tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye and be safe." I said

"Will do." Naruto said

I watched as the two of them took to the trees and vanished from sight. I looked over at Kakashi and asked him a question that had been bothering me for awhile.

"Kakashi." I said

"What is it?" Kakashi asked

"Those cloaks Itachi and Kisame were wearing." I said

"They're part of the akatsuki." Kakashi said

"Are they responsible for the tailed beast and their containers going missing?" I asked

"Yes." Kakashi said

"Alright later." I said

"Later." Kakashi said

I went to the hokage tower. I ran into Shizune.

"Hey Shizune." I said

"Hey Sakura." Shizune said

"Is Tsunade-sama in?" I asked

"Yup, go right in." Shizune said

I walked into her office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, she looked up when I walked in.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"I was wondering if you would teach me medical ninjutsu." I said

"You wish to become a medical ninja?" Tsunade asked

"Yes I do." I said

"Very well you are now my new apprentice." Tsunade said

"Thank you." I said

"Monday morning be here at eight in the morning and we'll start your training." Tsunade said

"Hai Tsunade sensei." I said

I looked up at the sky and thought about what Kakashi had said about the Akatsuki. I wondered if innocent Tobi could truly be part of the Akatsuki.

"I wonder where Tobi is?" I murmured


End file.
